falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Emogene Takes a Lover
}} Emogene Takes a Lover is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Immediately on completion of Special Delivery, Edward requests that the Sole Survivor help find Emogene Cabot, who is apparently prone to running off with new boyfriends over the objections of Jack. Edward informs the Sole Survivor that Emogene likes to spend time in Goodneighbor at The Third Rail. Talking to the bartender at The Third Rail results in being pointed to Magnolia, talking to her results in the player character getting a flyer from Ham pointing the way to Brother Thomas, a religious leader that seems to have recruited Emogene. If you choose the aggressive dialogue option (on the right) with Magnolia she will not tell you where Emogene is, but choosing any other of the other dialogue options will get her to tell you. It's a short walk to the Charles View Amphitheater where Thomas is holed up, speaking with him results in a few options being presented: bribery, persuasion, or threatening Thomas. Alternatively, the locked door in his office can be picked to set her free. Once Emogene is free she'll tell the player character about the purpose of the serum, then leave on her own. The player character can go back to Cabot House and turn in the quest. On arrival Jack is talking to Edward, who is defending the asylum from raiders, over a ham radio - after a few minutes, the radio dies and Jack decides to head to the asylum with the Sole Survivor to try to stop the raiders, starting the quest The Secret of Cabot House. Quest stages Notes * If Charles View Amphitheater has already been visited and the Pillars of the Community killed, the Sole Survivor will, upon choosing the persuade option, inform Brother Thomas that they killed the previous occupants. * If the Sole Survivor tells Thomas they killed the last guy, before selecting the option to threaten him, he will apologize and refuse to speak again. * After this quest is completed, items at Cabot House will no longer be marked as owned and can be taken freely. Companion reactions * Cait likes threatening Thomas or asking him if Emogene Cabot is a member of the Pillars of the Community. * Codsworth likes giving mysterious serum to Emogene Cabot. * Curie will dislike threatening Thomas. She likes if you say you're a friend of the family. * Paladin Danse dislikes giving mysterious serum to Emogene Cabot. * Deacon likes giving mysterious serum to Emogene Cabot and dislikes threatening Thomas. * Hancock likes threatening Thomas and giving mysterious serum to Emogene Cabot. * MacCready dislikes giving mysterious serum to Emogene Cabot and likes threatening Thomas. * Piper dislikes threatening Thomas. * Preston Garvey likes threatening Thomas and giving mysterious serum to Emogene Cabot. * Strong likes threatening Thomas, telling Magnolia that you don't like jazz, and giving mysterious serum to Emogene Cabot. He dislikes telling Magnolia that you "just wanted to talk" and dislikes persuading Thomas. * Nick Valentine likes giving mysterious serum to Emogene Cabot and dislikes threatening Thomas. Bugs Brother Thomas unlocks the door to where Emogene is supposed to be but she doesn't appear. Instead the quest points back to Cabot House and the locked section of the house. Check the talk section of the page for a workaround for this bug. On PC this bug can be fixed using console commands, however on PS4 and Xbox One there is no confirmed fix. * This bug may occur regardless of whether or not one has kept the first serum. If executing 'fix' commands once one finds her missing, the serum will be removed (next quest stage) and one will be able to travel to Cabot House and talk to Jack. Commands: , , , , * Alternatively (and preferably), one can restore the conversation with Emogene by typing the following commands , , , , , in the room where Thomas tries to "free you of your material life". Emogene will appear in the next room where Thomas is supposed to have locked her up in the first place. This way will make the quest proceed normally, without skipping anything. Category:Fallout 4 side quests pl:Emogene bierze sobie kochanka pt:Emogene e seu Amante ru:Эмоджен и её любовник uk:Емоджен і її коханець